Masih Mencintai mu!
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: ' aku merindukanya. bukan. tapi sangat merinduka 'nya'/ sayonara, gomen ne suke/ aku akan menyusul mu. ( bad summary )/ RnR / sasunaru


Masih mencintainya by BlackNightskyeye Yue-hime  
Disclaimer : not mine.

Summary : Aku . tapi sangaaaat merindukan'nya'. Summary bad. Maklum masih baru

* * *

Author note : maaf lo kurang baik, karna ini fict pertama saya XD.. mamet membaca …

"naruto" percakapan langsung

'naruto' inner

_" __naruto "_ sambungan di telepon

* * *

Naruto POV

Sudah dua tahun sejak aku putus dengan'nya'. Jika boleh jujur aku sungguh rind –ralat aku sungguh sungguh sangaaat . terserah mau bilang apa tapi itu memang fakta. Menyesal. Sangat menyesal. jika dulu aku tak terpengaruh. Cih manusia mayat palsu'mu' juga menyebalkan. Gahh, buat apa aku memikirkanya.

Hmmm, kira – kira 'dia' marah tidak ya bila aku menyusul'nya'. Sasuke. Ya sasuke. Empat tahun lalu aku bertemu dengan nya. Tiga tahun lalu dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan dua tahun lalu dengan bodohnya aku percaya. Bahkan dengan orang yang terlalu jelas ingin merusak hubungan ku. Sasuke aku sungguh rindu. Bila tidak ada seorang danzo sai mungkin aku masih bersama nya. Masih berada dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sasuke maaf. Maaf kan aku yang terlalu bodoh. Bodoh karna tak percaya pada mu. Mungkin panggilan dobe memang cocok pada ku.

normal POV

seorang pemuda pirang terlihat tengah termenung di beranda apartementnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada lantai dasar atau orang yang berlalu lalang jauh di bawah kakinya. Naruto, atau namikaze pemuda pirang itu. Perlahan mendekati pagar pembatas lalu dengan pandangan kosong namun menatap kebawah. Bibir nya membuka menutup seiring dengan hembusan lembut angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan dia rentangkan ke dua tangannya dan menutup mata. Kini tubuhnya ringan seolah atau memang dia sedang terbang entahlah hanya dia yang tau. Kata yang sempat di dengar oleh telinganya ' sayonara.. gomen ne suke' setelah itu dia hanya melihat tubuhnya perlahan hancur dan berwarna merah. Kenangan kenangan yang dulu ia dan kekasih nya lewati terputar kembali menjadi sebuah rekaman yang sangat indah. Dengan tenaga terakhir dia menutup matanya dan mengulas senyum. Bukan hanya senyum bahagia tapi senyum kelegaan dan senyum ketulusan.

'aku akan menyusulmu 'suke '

Flash back 4 tahun lalu

Sasuke POV

Hari ini aku akan pidah ke konoha. Cih dasar baka aniki seenaknya saja membuat keputusan sepihak. Enath dasar apa baka aniki untuk pindah. Entah lah hanya kami –sama dan aniki yang tau.

Sekarang aku berada di taman pusat kota. Kau ingin tahu untuk apa. Memang menyebalkan tapi. haah sudahlah. Aku kesini untuk –

" Maaf Karin kita putus. Aku akan pindah"

–memutuskan hubungan ku dengan prempuan memuakkan di depan ku. Cih. Jika bukan karna paman nagato dan bibi konan serta baka aniki aku takkan pernah mau bicara dengan nya. Memutuskan menjadi kekasih ku dan membuat aniki bersedih. Memang prempuan memuakkan.

Karin POV

aku sedang di taman bersama sasuke entah apa yang membuatnya mengajak ku ke taman. Entah apa itu yang pasti itu membuat ku senang. Sangat. Hihihihihihi apa mungkin dia akan melamar ku ya. Semoga saja.

" Maaf Karin kita putus. Aku akan pindah" ucap sasuke.

Deg.

Sakit-. Aku meremas dadaku sungguh rasanya sakit sekali. Tadi aku merasa terbang di angkasa lalu di jatuhkan dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sungguh inikah rasa sakit yang di alami cowok lain saat aku menolaknya. Ukh. Jangan menangis. Tapi-

Aku.. ak –

Sasuke POV

Lihat lah muka pucat dan berkeringat serta mata terbelalak. Heh. Bagaimana rasanya bila kau di putuskan dengan orang yang kau cintai. Sakit bukan mungkin itu yang di rasakan baka aniki. Selang beberapa menit dengan – masih –kesyookkan Karin tumbang –pingsan –. Aku menyeringai puas. Puas melihat wanita menjijikan ini pingsan sungguh tidak elit.

" aku pergi..

Karin "

Setelah mengucapkan dan meninggalkan Karin aku pergi ke tempat parkiran. Karin. Cih aku tak peduli dengan nya.

Skip time

Apartement Uchiha Itachi –sasuke

Itachi POV

Selesai juga. Ah lelahnya. Tapi dimana sasuke kenapa dia belum pulang memang apa yang terjadi dengan nya. Cih. Baka ototou kemana sih dia. Mana belum beres –beres lagi. Foto. Karin. Sasuke.  
'aku hanya tak mau melihat mu menyakiti Karin lagi sasuke' inner ku miris. Sungguh bila aku di beri permohonan aku hanya ingin sasuke bahagia tanpa menyakiti perasaan orang lain lagi. Mungkin inilah pilihan terbaik ku. Lagi pula ada dei –chan disana. Tunggulah aku deidara. Tung –

"tadaima" sungguh aku mengenal suara ini. Sangat mala. Tapi sejak kapan sasuke ada di depan pintu kamarku.

Sasuke POV

"tadaima"

'kemana baka aniki. Salam pun tak di jawabnya' inner ku. Aku mencarinya di dapur namun nihil.

Kreek. Sfx bunyi benda tergeser

Itu dari kamar aniki. Dan ya aku melihatnya sedang memegang foto dia bersama Karin. Cih prempuan itu lagi.

" tadaima" ulang ku dan aku bisa lihat aniki menegang untuk sesaat. ' kenapa dia. Gugup sekali' inner ku –lagi –.

Aku menatapnya datar saat aniki berdiri dan berjalan kea rah ku. Dia menepuk bahuku dan berkata.

" kau lapar. Aku akan memasak dulu. Kau bereskan bajumu" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan ku di depan pintu kamarnya. Cih . aniki apa yang terjadi padamu tadi kau terlihat sendu. Bahagia. Dan sekarang kau bersuara dingin pada ku. Dia memang sulit di mengerti.

Itachi POV

"kau lapar. Aku akan memasak dulu. Kau bereskan bajumu" ucapku sedikit kikuk. Aku tak mau sasuke khawatir bila melihat ku bersedih kembali. Memang hanya sasuke yang tau sifat di luar wajah datar ku. Hanya ototou ku dan juga deidara. Kekasih ku. Hah aku memang sudah mempunyai kekasih di konoha. Namun entah prasaan ku tetap pada Karin. ' lupakan Karin itach. Lupakan' inner ku.

Normal POV

Setelah makan malam yang di lalui oleh keheningan. Sasuke kembali kekamar untuk membereskan bajunya yang belum terselesaikan. Sedangkan itachi hanya termenung di beranda kamarnya.

Sasuke POv

' tak seperti biasanya baka aniki berdiam diri seperti itu. Cih dia kan paling OOC di antara uchiha –selain obito –.' Inner kungeri mengingat bagaimana ke autisan obito. Sudahlah percuma aku memikirkan aniki toh besok –mungkin – dia sudah kembali OOC.

Itachi POV

'semoga sasuke tak menyadari bila aku menyembunyikan'nya'. Lebih baik aku tidur dan besok aka nada kehidupan baru seorang Uchiha Itachi bersama'nya.

Normal POV

"sayonara otogakure/Karin" ucap itasasu sebelum mereka menutup mata –tidur .

Skip time

Bandara international Otogakure.

Sasuke dan itachi sudah berada di dalam pesawat dengan tujuan konohagakure dan tanpa mereka ketahui benang takdir akan membawa mereka pada ikatan semu.

Sementara itu di Universitas Konoha

Naruto POV

' membosan kan sekali sih aku jadi ingin membolos saja' inner ku. Siapa yang tidak kesal bila orang yang kau sukai tengah bermesraan dengan teman mu sendiri. TEMANMU Sendiri. Cih. Itu jga sensei tukang telat dan hentainya gak ketulungan kemana lagi padahal sudah hampir tengah hari. Aku pergi.

Trrrtttt trrrttt. sfx bunyi handphone bergetar.

cih benar benar bukan hari ku.

Cklek  
_"moshi moshi "_

_' __begitukah nada suara mu dengan nii –san mu sendiri hmm naruto un '_

_" __gomenne~ dei nii "_

_' __ah baiklah un .. Naruchan un. aku yakin kau akan bolos setelah ini jadi kau mau membantuku kan un .'_

_" __apa yang bisa ku bantu dei nii"_

_' __menjemput teman kerja ku un. Dia kakak beradik un. Sama – sama berambut hitam tapi yang kakak berambut raven panjang un lalu yang adik berambut pantat ayam un. '_

_"__pantat ayam. Che orang aneh "_

_' __hnn un baiklah mereka mungkin sudah di bandara un'_

Tuutt..

' sekali lagi hari yang benar benar menyebalkan kuadrat.

Di bandara Konoha

Sasuke Pov

Akhirnya sampai juga. Tapi dimana aku akan tiggal. Cih semoga baka aniki sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

" nah Ototou tunggulah di sini bila ada lelaki manis berambut pirang bermata biru menyapa mu kau ikut saja dengannya dulu. Aku ada urusan sebentar. " ucap baka aniki dan langsung lari menghilang di tengah kerumunan manusia. Cih aku benci menunggu.

Naruto POV

Kemana ya kata dei nii dia berambut raven pantat ayam mana mana man – ah itu dia. Aku langsng berlari memanggil tak jelas. Hey jangan salah kan aku. Aku kan tak tau namanya.  
lo tadi dia disini kemana pantat ayam itu pergi.

" dobe kau mencari ku "

Sasuke POV

Hah akhirnya jemputan ku tiba. Lima belas menit cih rekor terbaru. Uchiha sasuke menunggu seseorang selama lima belas menit.  
apa apan tingkahnya itu celingukan dan memanggil ku pantat ayam dasar dobe. Cih. Berani sekali si dobe itu memamnggil ku begitu.

" dobe kau mencari ku" ucap ku menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Yang kurasakan bahunya menegang sesaat dan apa ini kulit nya terasa halus sekali padahal dia memakai kemeja walau agak tipis mengingat ini adalah musim panas.

Normal POV

Sasuke Nampak tertegun saat naruto membalikkan tubuh kecilnya –sedikit lebih kecil dari sasuke. Sedangkan tingginya hanya mencapai telinga sasuke. ' manis' inner sasuke ngaco. ' a –apa yang ku pikirkan. Enyah lah enyah' lanjut ? innernya –lagi.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan sasuke. Naruto pun teregun namun berbeda arti dengan sasuke. Dia terkejut karna hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dobe dan itu pun orang yang di hadapannya sekarang. ' mimpi apa aku selamam bisa bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan/mani eperti ini ' inner mereka bersamaan.

Naruto POV

Apapaan orang ini. Belum kenal malah memanggil ku dobe. Aku kan tidak terlalu bodoh. Malah bisa di bilang aku sedikit jenius.  
aku takkan mengampuni mu dasar Teme.

" Lihat apa kau teme " ucap ku sinis.

Dia tersadar dari ketekeutanya dan memasang wajah tripleksnya ? lagi.

Sasuke POV

" lihat apa kau teme " ucapnya sinis. Cih. Dasar dobe. Dan apa itu teme. Kau memang minta di hukum dobe. Lihat saja. Hukuman apa ya yang cocok untuk si dobe ini.

Normal POV

' apapaan seringai itu, apa yang di pikirkan teme itu cih dia tambah merepotkan saja ' inner naruto.

" sampai kapan kau mau begitu teme. Mana bawaan mu masukkan ke mobil lalu ke mansion Namikaze" ucap naruto mendahului sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

' namikaze. Menarik'

Setahun kemudian

Sasuke POV

Hah aku gugup sekali. Bagaimana ini. Apa mungkin si dobe mau menerima ku. Atau dia akan menolakku. Terserah lah. Dia mau menolak ku atau menerima ku. Aku . akh… tapi kemana si dobe.

" sasuke kau sudah lama menunggu"

Deg.

Ukh jantungku. Dan apapaan si dobe. Kenapa dia memakai kaus oblong begitu. Ukh aku tak bisa menahanya.

" Dobe Aishiteru "

" n –nani tem –me "

"aku mencintaimu"

Dia tersenyum sekali lagi dia tersenyum manis pada ku

" aishiteru mo 'suke "

Kau tau arti bahagia. Sekarang aku tau apa itu bahagia. Sungguh aku sungguh bahagia.

" Arigato naru~chan"

Lihatah wajahnya memerah. Lucu sekali. Aku mencubit pipi tembemnya dan ukh lembut sekali.

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita teme " ucapnya geram. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat naruto seperti ini.

Naruto POV

Kenapa si teme ini tibi tiba mengajak ku bertemu. Cih menyusahkan saja pdahal aku ada janji dengan kasur yang empuk. Ukh. Teme ini membaut jantungku mau copot. Dia seksi sekali dengan hanya menggunakan jeans hitam longgar selutut dan kaos hitam. Aku sweatdrop melihatnya serba hitam. Namun Nampak sangat pas dengan kulit putih hampir pucatnya.

"Sasuke kau sudah lama menunggu " tertegun. Dia terlihat gugup dan tertegun melihat kea rah ku. Selang beberapa menit dia diam. Sasuke membuka suara

" dobe Aishiteru"

" n –nani tem –me " suara ku tercekat. Aduh kenapa aku jadi deg deg an gini.

"aku mencintaimu"

A –pa dia bilang aku tak salah dengar kan. Dia mencintai ku juga. Akhh senangnya. Aku tersenyum. Senyum ku yang paling manis dan hanya ku berikan padanya.

" aishiteru mo 'suke " ucap ku. Dia terlihat gembira sekali.

"Arigatou Naru~chan " ucapnya seraya mencubit kedua pipi ku. Sakit sekali. Kenapa pula dia memperlakukan aku seperti wanita saja. Cih kuso.

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita teme " aku menepis tangan sasuke dari pipi ku.

Normal POV

Setelah menerima pernyataan cinta sasuke. Naruto diam. Sedangkan sasuke ragu. Ia ngin sekali

memeluk tubuh naruto tapi ia takut bila itu akan menyakiti hati naruto. Tapi persetan dengan takut. Dan sasuke memluk tubuh naruto. Hangat dan pas dalam pelukan sasuke.

Sebelas bulan kemudian di suna gakure

Karin POV

Sekarang atau tepatnya hampir dua tahun lalu sasuke mempermainkan ku da meninggalkn ku di taman sendirian dan untung ada sai yang tau dan mengantarkan ku kerumah. Tunggulah sasuke dua minggu dari sekarang kau akan hancur.

" sai kau sudah mendapatkan fotonya" ucap ku pada pria yang hampir sama dengan sasuke.

" tenang saja Karin –hime aku takkan mengecewakan mu" ucap sai melempar sebuah bungkusan map coklat di atas meja.

" kau kirim ke tempat naruto dan pastikan dia menerimanya secara langsung. "

" ha'I Karin –hime " dia pergi.

Sai POV

Naruto kita akan bertemu kembali. Tunggu lah aku. Kau hanya milk ku naruto hanya milik ku.

Dua minggu kemudian

Di Mansion Namikaze

Naruto POV

' apapaan ini foto sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah. Cih aku tak percaya dia menghianati ku' aku tak percaya ini pagi –pagi buta ada yang mengirimi ku sebuah kotak dan isinya sebuah photo dan kemeja yang sasuke kenakan kemarin pagi. A –aku tak percaya ini. Aku tak percaya.  
aku mengangkat telephone yang tersambung di asisten pribadi ku.

_" __hatake –san bisa kau ke kamar ku "_

Ckleek..

" anda memanggil saya naruto –sama "

" cari tau tentang ini " aku melempar kotak coklat itu dan di tangkap oleh kakashi.

" ha'I naruto –sama " setelah itu kakashi pergi.

Di sharingan corp

Kantor sasuke

Sasuke POV

Hah bagaimana ini. Aku harus lembur lagi padahal aku sudah berjanji pad adobe –chan mala mini. Cih.

" Sasuke –sama ada paket untuk anda " ucap sakura serkertaris ku.

" hn. Kau boleh pergi "

Aku membuka kotak kardus lumayan besar. Dan kalian tahu isi box tersebut membuat ku syok berat. Foto ku dan Karin. Bagaimana prempuan ular itu mendapatanya. Semoga dia tak tau tentang naruto.

Naruto aku harus menghubunginya.

To : My Dobe~chan

Dobe kau sedang apa. Aku merindukan mu.

Tak sampai lima menit dobe membalas pesan ku.

From : My Dobe~chan

Aku sedang memasak untuk nanti malam. Dan kau harus pulang.

To : My Dobe~chan

Aku berjanji.

Setelah itu dia tak membalas pesan ku. Aneh biasanya dia merengek minta di telfon. Ada apa dengannya. Kenapa firasat ku buruk.

Ckleekk

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang amat ku benci.

Di mansion Namikaze

Naruto pov

" bagaimana kakashi " Tanya ku saat melihat kakashi masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ku. Dan kau tau jawaban kakashi seperti. Bukan. Memang menohok jantungku.

" semuanya asli naruto –sama " ucap kakashi seraya menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi foto –foto sasuke dengan prempuan berambut merah.

Deg. Syok.

Cih kenapa jadi seperti ini.

Aku terdiam dan kakasi pun terdiam hingga seorang maid mengetuk pintu.

" naruto –sama ada tamu untuk anda. " ucap seorang maid dari luar .

" bawa mas – " ucapan ku terpotong saat seseorang membuka pintu dan berteriak lantang.

" hai naru~chan " ucap seorang tersebut.

" s –sai kenapa kau ada disini " kaget. Memang kaget. Teman saat SMA mu datang di saat yang kurang tepat.

" ahahahaha " sai tertawa pelan lalu " aku hanya datang berkunjung Naru~chan. Oh ya bagaimana dengan sasuke " Tanya sai sambil berjalan ke arah sofa di depan ku.

Aku mendengus kasar. Bagaimana dia tau tentang sasuke. Atau memang dia yang melakukan ini semua.

"Naru~.."panggil sai.

" Baik ' jawab ku ketus. Aku memang tak pernah menyukai sai. Sejak dulu atau pun sekarang. Cih lihat lah muka pucat itu tersenyum pada ku. Jika saja senyum itu tulus. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit bersalah melihat senyum miris sai. Naru sadarlah. Dia hanya akan mempermainkan mu.

" oh ya kau mau tau tentang sasuke naru~chan" ucap sai. Mata ku terbelalak mendengarnya. Cih kurasa memang dia dalang dari semuanya.

" jika kau mau tau, aku akan memberitahumu tentang wanita itu. " ucapnya perlahan mimic wajahnya berubah serius. " dia Uzumaki Karin anak dari presdir Uzumaki inc dan dia adalah mantan kekasih sasuke sebelum pindah kemari. Jadi bisa di bilang Karin adalah mantan tersayang sasuke. Dan sasuke dia masih sangat mencintai Karin " lanjut sai kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari ruang kerjaku.

Ukh. Kami –sama kenapa semua ini. Aku.. aku.. sasuke apa benar semua yang di katakan sai. Aku memijit pangkal hidung ku. Kepalaku mulai pening. Aniki kenapa kau malah pergi dengan itachi nii saat adik mu tercinta ini sedang bersusah hati. Sasuke..

Deidara POV

Entah mengapa hati galau sekali. Naru kau baik saja kan disana. Ukh aku khawatir sekali padanya.

"itachi apa kita pulang saja ya un " ucap ku. Aku memang sedang berlibur bersama itachi kekasih ku. Walau pun yang tau hubungan ini hanya Naru. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk ku.

" memang kenapa dei~chan bukan kah kita sudah cuti dua minggu " balas itachi. Ukh apa dia tidak merasakanya pada sasuke ya.

" hmm.. perasaan ku tak enak un "

" itu hanya perasaan mu dei " jawab itachi memeluk ku dari belakang. Itachi hangat.

Kembali ke Naruto

Aku tak tahan bila terus menunggu sasuke. Dia harus menjelaskan semua ini. Aku mengambil kunci mobil ku dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Beruntung jalanan tak sedang macet jadi memudahkan ku tuk sampai lebih cepat.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku sampai di parkiran Sharingan corp. setelah memasuki area kantor aku di sapa oleh karyawan yang sudah mengenal ku. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda membalas sapaan mereka. aku memasuki lift dan menekan tombol dua puluh lima.

Lima menit kemudian aku sampai di depan pintu ruangan sasuke. Aku hendak masuk namun di intrupsi oleh sakura.

" maaf namikaze –san, uchiha –kun sedang ada tamu " ucap sakura. Aku tak menhiraukan ucapannya dan masuk keruangan itu.

. Syok.

Sasuke tengah mencium seorang wanita yang mirip di foto. Ternyata sai tidak berbohong. Sasuke.

Aku lari. Menjauh dari sasuke. Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi. Cih ternyata selama ini dia tak mencintai ku. Ukh.

Saat aku keluar dari sharingan corp sasuke tampak mengejarku. Aku tak memperdulikanya dan melupakan sportcar ku. Aku lari menyusuri jalanan lenggang.

**Ckiittt**

**Bruk **

Tapi tepat tiga ratus meter aku berlari dan lima meter dari tempat ku berdiri sasuke roboh dengan mobil truk yang menyambar tubuhnya.

" sa –s –uk –e " ucap ku terbata. Aku berlari kearah tubuh sasuke. Masih ada detak jantung namun sangat lemah. Aku memanggil ambulance dan saat ingin memasukkan Android ku tangan pucat sasuke menghentikannya.

" n –ar –u.. a –I i –shit –te –iruuuuhh" setelah mengucapkan itu nafas sasuke berhenti dan detak jantungnya perlahan menghilang. Tepat saat ambulance datang menyadarkan ku. Sasuke telah tiada. Sasuke ku. Teme ku. Meninggalkan ku di tengah penyesalan. Sasuke.

Setengah jam yang lalu

Sasuke POV

Cekleekk.

Pintu ruangan ku terbuka dan menampilkan prempuan yang sungguh aku benci. Karin. Prempuan itu tampak tersenyum manis tapi menurut ku itu senyum menjijikkan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kea rah laporan yang sempat tertunda.

" sasuke –kun~ aku ingin mengajak Sharingan corp dan Uzumaki inc untuk bekerja sama. Ka mau sasuke ~dan bagaimana kabarmu" Tanya karn. Prempuan ini lebih menyebalkan dari sakura.

" aku tak mau. Pergi " jawab ku dingin.

Aku masih membaca laporan sampai tangan putih milik Karin menghentikan ku. Mau apa lagi prempuan ini.

" cih apa mau mu" ketus ku menepis tangan Karin. Dia tampak kaget namun setelah nya menyeringai aku mengerenyitkan sebelah alisku.

" aku sudah tau kau akan menolak tapi bagai mana jika si Namikaze itu tau foto foto kita dulu sasuke –kun~ " ucap Karin. Dia mendekatiku danmemegang ujung dasi ku. Aku diam. Lalu dia yang ingin mencium ku tapi terhenti saat pintu terbuka dan karn tampak menyeringai lagi. Aku igung lalu kutolehkan di kepala ku kebelakang. Kami –sama naruto. Aku mendorong Karin hingga dia jatuh dan kulihat sakura mendekatinya. Dan yang kudengar adalah cacian sakura untuk Karin. Aku tak mempedulikannya yang terpenting adalah naruto. Bagaimana pun aku sungguh mencintai naruto. Tak ada yang lain lagi. Sungguh. Aku mengejar naruto dan memanggil namanya. Tapi dia tak memperdulikan ku. Dan kulihat truk ada di belakang ku dan menabrak ku. Saat itu yang ku lihat hanya lah putih namun saat ku tolehkan kepalaku aku melihat walau buram aku melihat naruto ya aku yaki itu naruto. Aku menggenggap tangan hangatnya. Entah tangan nya memng hangat atau memang tangan ku yang dingin.

Aku mencoba bersuara namun sakit menyerang tenggorokan ku.

" n –ar –u.. a –I i –shit –te –iruuuuhh" ucap ku terbata. Sungguh hanya kalimat itu yang ingin ku ucapkan padanya. Pada matahari ku. Aku memandang mata biru jerni itu. Perlahan pandangan ku memutih dan yang kurasakan terakhir kali adalah sentuhan hangat di bibir ku.

Sayo nara naruto aku akan menunggu mu di sana.

Dua tahun kemudian lima jam sebelumnya

Naruto POV

Aku mengunjungi makam sasuke. Ini adalah kegiatan ku untuk dua tahun terakhir. Aku melihat Karin telah menikah. Sai juga sudah menikah setahun lalu dengan Yamanaka ino seorang pemilik toko bunga terbesar di konoha. Itachi nii dan dei nii juga sudah menikah di sunagakure tepat saat sasuke meninggal dua tahun lalu. Dan aku. Aku hanya akan setia pada sasuke seperti janji ku padanya. Tapi sungguh aku merindukan sasuke. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Flash back end.

Normal POV

Semua orang tampak menangis dalam guyuran hujan. Di depan mereka terdapat peti kayu mahoni dengan ukiran yang cukup rumit dan di dalam pet tampak pemuda pirang tengah menutup matanya. Jika salah mengira pemuda tersebut tampak sedang tidur dengan damai. Benar tidur untuk selamanya. Anak adam meninggalkan dunia. Dan akan ada yang lahir kembali. Deidara terlihat sangat histeris. Syok ketika melihat tubuh adiknya jatuh tepat di hadapanya. Dan seluruh teman –teman naruto pun tampak menangis.

Sekarang taka da lagi yang menghiasi hari –hari mereka dengan cengiran bodohnya lagi. Takkan ada lagi. Namun mereka tau mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk naruto.

Dua bulan kemudian

Dua orang laki –laki blonde panjang dan raven itu tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan seseorang. Pemuda blonde tampak sembab dan pemuda raven menenangkannya.

R.I.P

Namikaze Naruto

End

* * *

Horeeeee~ my first fict sudah selesai ..

Gomennasai kalo jelek atau memang jelek dan masih banyak kekurangan nya

Review ya bagi para senpai tolong berikan saran dan kritikan yang membangun semangat muda saiiaa..

R

E

V

I

E

W

.


End file.
